dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Vegeta (Dragon Ball Advanced)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Return to the Tournament" |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 732 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address=Planet Vegeta |Occupation= Prince of Planet Vegeta High-class Saiyan |Allegiance=Saiyan Dominion |Classification= Prince |Affiliations=King Vegeta (father) Soca (Wife) }} Prince Vegeta (ベジータ Bejīta) is an alternate counterpart of Vegeta from a dimension where Frieza is killed by Bardock after achieving Super Saiyan in present timeline instead of the past. Appearance Xeno Vegeta armour similar the new battle armor worn by Earth-1984's Frieza Force. However, has yellow plates instead of green plates on his shoulders and waist while a blue central plate in the middle his armor is white with the Saiyan Royal Crest on it, a blue jumpsuit underneath, yellow-tipped boots similar to Tagoma's but with the colours inverted, and white gloves with long black cuffs similar to Tagoma's wristbands. He is mostly identical to Vegeta in physical appearances while having his tail wrapped around his waist. Personality Xeno Vegeta is arrogant, cold, and has an inflated sense of superiority due to his royal status. Unlike his counterpart; he isn't as cruel, but he shows level in cruelty as he ruthlessly attacked Xeno Raditz without any regard and almost killed Xeno Trunks. Biography Background Following the exile of Xeno Bardock and his family; each and every Saiyan was advised by Xeno King Vegeta to not associate with them as they are a credible threat to their life while telling Xeno Vegeta that he fears they may try to overthrow him and Xeno Vegeta. As a result; Xeno Vegeta never viewed Xeno Bardock and his family as a credible threat and trained everyday in a gravity room on Planet Vegeta to increase his power while not trying to hunt down Xeno Bardock. By the time he was an adult; Xeno Vegeta could already train under 3000 times Planet Vegeta's natural gravity. He was defeated every time by Xeno Bardock while terrifying Xeno Kakarot - by Xeno Vegeta's cruelty to Xeno Raditz and immense strength while Xeno Vegeta always noted and respected Xeno Kakarot's intelligence and unusual strength. In Age 762; Xeno Vegeta attempted to attack Earth, but was intercepted by Xeno Kakarot and was easily defeated after Xeno Kakarot used Super Saiyan. Xeno Vegeta would later devote his life to achieving Super Saiyan himself. In Late-Age 780; Xeno Vegeta invited to the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament with the offer of 1 all-powerful wish to a member of his five-man team. Powers At the time of the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament; Xeno Vegeta had already surpassed his counterpart, before the latter achieved Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan God. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Ki Blast - The basic form of ki. *Galick Gun - The signature attack of Vegeta and most of his counterparts. *Final Crash - The supposed precursor of Final Flash and a signature attack used by Xeno Vegeta. *Final Blow - A rush attack used by Xeno Vegeta. *Energy Shield - A barrier of energy. Transformations Super Saiyan Sometime before the events of the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament; Prince Vegeta was able to awaken his Super Saiyan form, but despite his new power he is unable to defeat any of the Memory Clones. Super Saiayn 2 Prince Vegeta is able to achieve his Super Saiyan 2 form as a result of his rage after thinking his father was killed by the Memory Clones. In this state; he gains even more power than ever along with his hair becoming more rigid and gaining bio-electricity. Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Tails